


Home is where your Heart is...

by YuumaFujimoto



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Did I mention fluff???, Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Goals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, cute couple, it actually doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuumaFujimoto/pseuds/YuumaFujimoto
Summary: Basically a story about Jaal /Ryder and them living together...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I searched for a challenge and this came out... :) I hope, you'll enjoy it!!!

A few months after their victory over Meridian was the time, which Ryder thought about early retirement, maybe not completly out of business but enough to have to spend at home with his loved one. He thought about how it would be if they would live on Aya and had another house on Meridian. He smiled at himself as Jaal entered the room. He went to Ryder and slung his arms around the humans waist. " What are you looking at, Scott?" Ryder jumped as he felt Jaal's breath against his ear. "Ah... I'm just runnig through some ads. W-Would you like some tea?" He desperately tried to change the subject but it failed. "Do you hide something from me?" Jaal asked suspicious. Ryder blushed. "No! I-I would never...ouch!" He bit his tongue. "You are lying." Jaal said almost laughing. "Nah." Then Jaal began to tickle him: "Just spit out the truth." "Okay, okay, just stop it already! I was looking for some houses on Aya, okay?" he said between his laughes. "Ohh.. Do you want to quit the Initiative?" Jaal asked surprised. "Nah. I don't think I would or even could quit after what I have done to get here. But I also want some freetime from all this. I want to settle down somewhere with you or do I have to remind you of the phrase you said to me before the mission?" Jaal shook his head. "Of course not. I had it always in mind, my darling one." He pressed a soft kiss on Ryders front. "And nothing has changed my opinion of that. But let me watch too, okay?" Jaal sat next to Ryder and looked at the monitor. After a while they found a few houses, which were perfect for them both and they decided to make an appointment for the visiting. After the visits Jaal only sighed. All of them were beautiful but none of them really matched their ideal. "Come on, we will find our perfect home, I know that." Ryder said intertwining their hands and giving Jaal's hand a sqeeze. Jaal only nodded and they went back to the Tempest. Every free minute Ryder had between his missions was spent searching for new potential homes but again he came to the same conclusion. Jaal went to sit next to him and laid his right hand on Ryder's thigh. "After all the searching I´m starting to freak out a little." Ryder said desperatley skipping around the ads. There was silence for a few moments, then Jaal began to speak: " How about we build a home of our own? I know a good place we can build on." Jaal lifted his other hand and gently caressed Ryder's cheek. After a few moments Ryder nodded. "Okay, take me to that place." Jaal lips curled into a smile. and he softly kisses Ryder on the lips. "I adore you so much, love"


	2. Chapter 2

That night as they laid in bed after some exhausting exercise, Jaal was flustered. He had just one thought in his mind. "Hey, Scott..." A hushed mumble came from Ryder. "Hmm... what is it?" he said. " Does your kind have any ritual to convey their love for their loved ones? I mean so that everyone can see that you are mine?" Ryder suddenly looked up, shocked: "Wait, Are you asking me about marriage?" "Marriage? What's that?" Jaal asked oblivious. "N-Nevermind... Go to sleep dear. We have a mission tomorrow." Ryder rolled to the other side, so that Jaal can't see his face growing beet-red. Was Jaal really thinking of asking to marry him? If so, he would definitely say yes but it was never a topic they discussed. Perhaps he was making a fool out of himself for thinking too much. This was the first night he couldn't sleep at all next to his beloved. The next time they were at the nexus Jaal went straight to the library. Ryder was confused, why his angaran boyfriend was gone so fast, but he just shook his head and walked to his crew. As Jaal arrived at the library he went straight to the nonfiction row. He mumbled to himself as he sorted out some books, which looked appropiate. Suddenly a woman nudges him. "Are you looking for something sir?" she said with a smile. "Yes. I'm looking for books involving marriage and its definition." The woman blushed. "As in proposing? Or just to learn with it means?" Jaal looked at her confused. "Okay, maybe I can help you understand." Jaal's eyes start sparkling. "So its basically when two people love eachother very much a-and decide to be together forever. Usually the man is proposing, which means you get on one knee and show a ring to your girlfriend while confessing your undying love. If she says yes, then you're engaged. You can plan a huge wedding party with your whole family,but the most is the wedding per se. Normally on our planet, the groom wears a suit and the bride wears a white dress. In a church they exchange vows and their wedding rings. Last they kiss to seal their deal and they are married. Then they got to their honeymoon somewhere to another place. You got someone to tie the knot, right?" Jaal slightly nodded. "Then I wish you good luck proposing. I hope she says yes." She waves him goodbye and went out. So that's what it is. Jaal thought to himself. He have to kneel down, say a few words and give Ryder a ring then plan a party or something until they are married. Humans were such a complicated species. Later that day Jaal went to the Jewelry to buy a ring. There was a nice young lady at the ring shelf. "Can I help you with something?" she said. "A-ahh I-i'm just looking for some rings." "That's quite obvious." she chuckled and Jaal blushed. "Do you search for something special? Like a ring matching your clothes or an engagement ring?" "The second please." The woman chuckled again. "Ohh.. A soon-to be-groom! Lovely!" she said. She lead Jaal to the wedding ring shelf. "There you go. We have many different types. Gold, Silver, with stones, without. Maybe you can find what you're looking for." Jaal wavered. "I see. You can't decide. Let me give you a little tip: Look for a ring which matches her eyes." She winked. Then Jaal found Ryders ring: It was a platinum ring with a small skyblue crystal on it and around the crystal was the sign of infinity. This ring was perfect! "I'll take this one!" Jaal said. "Good choice! This is on of our finest rings. You must love her very much!" "It's a man, ma'am" The woman went red on her face. "Ohhh--- I'm so sorry!" Jaal shooked his head. "No need to apologize." He smiled. The woman put the ring in a black velvet box and handed it to Jaal. "Good Luck!" she said as Jaal went out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Jaal went out to buy some groceries for dinner. He decided he would propose this evening, in a rather old-fashioned way, as the books said: He would put the ring in a glass of champagne and surprise him that way. He smiled at himself, imagining what it would feel like to know they would be together forever. He prepared the dinner, set the table in some fancy manner and put the champagne in the fridge. Only some minutes later he heard as the door was opened. "I'm home honey!" Ryder yelled. Jaal walked towards him and put a little peck on his cheek. "Welcome home, darling." He smiled. As Ryder walked into the dining room, he gasped: "Wow, ohh... did I forget our anniversary? No, it was like two weeks ago, but what's up with that 5-Star Restaurant feeling?" Jaal slung his arms around his boyfriend and trailed kisses along his neck. "Nothing special, love. I just wanted to be a bit romantic sometimes." "Romantic is your second name." Ryder said, while turning around and kissing him. "Thank you! You're the best!" He sat down at the table and looked at his dish: sauteed shrimps with sepia noodles. It tasted like heaven. Jaal used to be a good cook but this dish was brilliant. "Is it to your liking, darling?" said Jaal. Ryder only nodded, still captivated with his dish. As Ryder finished his meal Jaal went to the kitchen and grabbed the glasses. "Would you like some champagne love?" Ryder nodded with sparkling eyes. They drank slow, the sweet taste running down their throats as they slurped the wine. Shortly after they began drinking, Ryder felt something solid against his lips. He put his glass down and investigated it. In it was a ring. He wanted to look at Jaal, but wasn't at his previous place. Instead he was kneeling next to him, taking his hand. " We've spent so much time together and went through good and bad times. And I want to make this relationship forever, so... I'm asking you for your hand in marriage. Scott Ryder, will you marry me?" Ryder's went red as his boyfriend spoke out these words. Tears rushing down his face. "Yes. Yes,Yes,Yes! Fuck Yes, I'll marry you, you big douche." He stood up and jumped at Jaal, legs wrapping around his muscular waist. Ryder showered Jaal with sloppy pecks, which ended with them having their sweet, sweet time in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some Kudos or comments here...! :)


End file.
